Samuel's Big Brother 2
Samuel's Big Brother 2 is a house like no other; where 13 men and women will enter the house, hoping to call it home for the next few weeks. The houseguests entered the house on October 16, 2013, where they began the struggle for power and survival. How to play The house follows a two-day rotation. The first day is Live eviction/HoH competition/nom ceremony and the second day is PoV competition/pov ceremony. The Houseguests play in a competition to win Head of Household, where they are free from the threat of eviction and must nominate two houseguests for eviction. After they nominate two people, the HoH, the two nominees, and three randomized houseguests play for the power of veto. The winner of the Power of Veto can change the HoH's nominations, or keep them the same. Then the players must vote to evict one of the final nominees. Once there are nine houseguests remaining, the jury begins, and the next seven people evicted will be a part of this Jury. The jury will vote at the Final 2 to crown the winner of Samuel's Big Brother. At the Final Three, the HoH is split into three parts, and the final HoH gets a spot in the Final 2. They will make the decision of who will sit next to them in the Final 2, and who is the last member of the jury. The Twist of the Season Each week, the HoH will head to their HoH room, and find a special room. The Garden of Eden...and inside a tree, with apples hanging from it. The HoH will choose a random apple and they will open the apple. The inside of the apple will reveal a potential game changing blessing, or curse. Week 1: Kylie's apple said "there will be no apple for the next week's HoH" Week 2: Canceled cause of Week 1's apple (in a double eviction there was no apple for the second HoH) Week 3: Jacob's apple said "A choice! your votes will be PUBLIC for the rest of the game or everyone's past votes will be revealed and ONLY your next vote will be revealed!" Jacob chose to reveal everyone's past votes and reveal his next vote. Also during the PoV challenge, the Temptation tree was generous, and let the houseguests open three apples! In the apples were a Duo twist (Week 3 and Week 4), a reward challenge, and Kylie was punished with her votes being public till Final 5. Duos: Kylie and Jacob, Kaitlin and Anthony, Avery and Chris T, Britney and Ricky, and Zuelke was alone so he was given a golden key. Week 4: Kaitlin's apple said "You have recieved a secret ****, to use until the Final 4. Duo Twist: After Anthony's eviction, Zuelke and Kaitlin were partnered up. Kaitlin won Head of Household. Kylie won the PoV and used it on Britney and Ricky, which forced the duo of Avery and Chris T to be nominated. Week 5: The Duo Twist and the Temptation Tree twist was revealed to be over for the rest of the game. When Zuelke used his veto on Ricky, Kylie put up Kaitlin. Kailtin used her Diamond Power of Veto, and nominated Britney. Week 6: Kaitlin used her veto to save Kylie from the block with no other option Jacob was put on the block. However, Jacob used his secret veto he had recieved from the Temptation Tree (on Week 3). This means with no other option, Kylie was put back on the block. Voting History *On Week 1, immunity was given, because Zuelke won it in the first HoH challenge and Kaitlin came late into the game, so to make it fair she was granted immunity. *On Week 3, immunity was given to Kylie, because her duo member won HoH. Zuelke won a golden key (immunity) for not having a duo partner. *On Week 4, Zuelke recieved immunity, because his duo partner, Kaitlin, won Head of Household.